1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a method of controlling a color image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a color image forming apparatus to compensate for distortion of an output image caused by a mis-registration during a printing of a color document.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus converts a document created by a user who desires to print the document through an application program or an image photographed by the user using a digital camera into coded data to print the data on a recording paper so that the user can see the data.
An image forming apparatus capable of performing color printing includes toners of various colors, such as cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (B). The color of printed data is realized by the combination of the toners of the various colors to be printed.
Different from a black-and-white printer, the color image forming apparatus paints one surface many times with different colors to print a color document. At this time, if in the process of painting one surface with various colors, the colors cannot be accurately painted on precise locations due to various reasons, such a phenomenon is referred to as mis-registration.
In particular, due to the mis-registration, dots of various colors scatter at a boundary of a color image so that remarkable image distortion may occur.
In this case, the dots of the various colors scatter at the boundary of the color image due to the mis-registration.
This is because positions of C, M, Y, and K dots on an image do not coincide with positions of the dots generated during the printing.
That is, the C, M, Y, and K dots deviate from the positions where the dots are to be marked due to a mechanical error, so that such a phenomenon occurs.
An image is distorted due to the mis-registration so that picture quality deteriorates.